Pint Sized Demons
by crystalwolves104
Summary: Everyone knows Hiei and Kurama but what if every time they were there, someone else was fighting, helping or even just being there. This is that world. But in a world where two demons never existed there is someone who remembers them still, and his name is Yusuke Urameshi and what happens when he meets them, pint sized but twice the trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone knows Hiei and Kurama, Right? Well what if they didn't? What if every time there was someone else fighting, laughing, helping or even just being there. This is that world. Shuichi Minamino does exist but he isn't a demon and Hiei is off doing who knows what. But in a world where two demons never existed there is someone who remembers them still, and his name is Yusuke Urameshi. What happens when he finds them, half the size and twice the trouble?**

* * *

The communicator buzzed in the pocket of Yusuke's green pants. He was drenched in sweat from what seemed like endless hours of training with Genkai. Panting he reached into his pocket and flipped it open to see the worried face of Botan staring back.

"Yusuke" She yelled dodging the countless ogres that ran back and forth carrying huge stacks of paperwork "It's an emergency. Lord Enki has requested to see you as soon as possible!"

A huge grin appeared on Yusuke's face. Requested to see the ruler of Makai? It must mean some serious ass whooping! "I'll grab Kuwabara and be there right away!" Yusuke replied to her and flipped the communicator closed before Botan could say another word.

Yusuke found Kuwabara sitting with Yukina, the ice-maiden they had rescued ages ago and now lived with Genkai, flirting with her as usual. Grabbing a bug handful of his friends orange hair he hauled him to his feet.

"Ouch! Urameshi what the hell was that for" Kuwabara yelled putting his hair back into place "you could of just asked ya know?!"

"Can it Idiot" Yusuke snapped back "Enki wants to see us. Now"

Kuwabara looked dumbfounded. He had never meet Enki before but he had heard all about him though, from Yusuke that is who had given him 90% lies. He gulped and looked down at Yukina before kneeling and taking her hand. "Don't worry my sweet princess I will return" He placed a kiss on her hand, causing Yusuke to gag, before running off through the portal to Makai.

The stench hit them the moment they were out of the portal. The cold wind reeked of rotting flesh and stale blood as it blew silently through the plains, mountains and forests that riddle Makai. Kuwabara brought a hand to his nose.

"It smells like something died then was eaten and whatever ate that died too" Kuwabara exclaimed but was ignored by Yusuke who was punching buttons on the communicator until he got Koenma up.

"Hey pacifier breath what the hell did he want us for and where the hell is the rest of our team" He demanded to the toddler

"I have no idea what you're talking about by the rest of your team; surely you didn't go without Kuwabara" He squeaked back annoyed along with the _thud thud _of his stamp as he worked on the papers that filled his desk "and Lord Enki wanted you because two young demons need interrogating and you're the perfect person to hurt them so leave me alone to do my paperwork!" And with that the screen went black.

Yusuke shoved his hands and the communicator into his pockets and started to walk off towards Enki's fortress in the near distance. "I guess Hiei and Kurama aren't coming" He muttered kicking a stone.

Once again Kuwabara looked dumbfounded. "Who are Kurama and Hiei Urameshi?" he asked keeping pace

"Wow. We know your retarded Kuwabara but no need to act like it" Yusuke laughed

"Urameshi I'm not kidding who are they" He demanded grabbing the back of Yusuke's shirt

"Hey hands off" Yusuke yelled and started an all-out war of slaps and kicks with Kuwabara until he was far enough away so they couldn't touch each other. He looked into his friends eyes and saw that the confusion was real "-y no joking" He stuttered

"Why would I?" Kuwabara yelled throwing up his hands "Now can you explain later, I wanna see who these demons are" He shoved his hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulders and walked off.

The rest of the trip was in silence. _How can he not know Kurama and Hiei? _Thought Yusuke as he walked _I mean they have been with us for how long_. Yusuke shook away the thoughts as they approached the entrance of the fortress and there stood Enki, smiling.

"Welcome boys" He boomed "I hope this wasn't much trouble calling for you all of a sudden but its urgent"

Kuwabara grinned uncertain "So what's the matter with two demons. They like ultra-powerful or something?"

Enki let out a laugh like thunder "no I wouldn't say that. The stronger one is about upper B class while the weaker is a lower C class"

Yusuke groaned "I thought I was up for a big fight" He cracked his knuckles "but these punks will have to do"

Enki let out another laugh that was just as loud as the last "Ok then, let me show you to them". Enki lead them deep into the fortress. It was filled with hundreds of rooms and most of them hadn't been used before. But instead of leading them to one of the dungeons Enki lead the two to the Library. He pushed open the huge oak doors and called out "Fox are you still here".

"Yes and I have a name" A familiar voice called out from up and to the left but it was more high pitched than usual.

Yusuke's head snapped up and he couldn't believe his eyes. Lying atop of the bookshelf was Youko Kurama holding a book. But he wasn't the same; He was about ten years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, THANK YOU! No really THANK YOU! KyoHana and natsugreyloki22 you guys really boosted my confidence because I had no idea how this story would end up. It's a completely random idea I know but it's just for laughs. Well enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke made a few strange sounds. How the hell could Youko bee here? Let alone be fricken ten years old? He turned to Kuwabara and saw nothing related to shock on his face, just disappointment.

"You brought us all the way out here for a KID?!" He exclaimed looking up at the silver Kitsune

Youko sighed, slammed the book closed and rolled to his stomach. He looked pretty much the same besides his hair that was about the normal short length of boy his age. He looked down at Kuwabara, making the oaf shuffle back a few steps. "Some things aren't as simple as they look human" He snapped before his foot connected with Kuwabara's face, sending the fool flying into another bookshelf.

Youko flipped and landed a few feet back smirking and the turned to Enki. "I thought you said you were bringing the Mazoku and his spiritual friend not a pair of humans" He snorted and walked over to another bookshelf and picked a book with a blue leather cover "and it's not nice to stare and gag at a future king of thieves"

Yusuke realised that his mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut before stomping over to Youko and grabbing a fist full of his silver hair. "Well you're a little smartass aren't you" Yusuke sneered lifting the fox up.

"Let me go" Youko yelled and kicked out at Yusuke's ribs but froze before the hit landed, staring into the ex-detectives now red tinted eyes "M-mazoku" he stuttered and his ears laid back in fear of the hybrid

Yusuke smirked before dropping the Kitsune who landed with a thud on his backside and patted Kuwabara on the back that had gotten up from his fall and stood beside Yusuke and was pondering how the fox had been so quick. "Don't feel bad for getting your ass kicked by a kid now" Yusuke said while giving him another pat "it was bound to happen"

"I didn't get my ass kicked, I just wasn't expecting it and how was it bound to happen" Kuwabara yelled hitting Yusuke's hands away

Youko growled standing up "I'm not a kid" and he swiped at Yusuke's face, claws racking across his cheek and quickly turned to give his foot the extra damage that he wanted. But Yusuke saw it coming and grabbed his tail making the fox slip and yelp out in pain.

Kuwabara gasped in shock and Yusuke jumped back and looked down at his hand, which was now red with the demons blood. He looked away from his hand and to Youko who was sitting on the floor holding his bloody tail. Enki walked over and placed a hand on the foxes head.

"The wound still hurt, come on" Enki sighed before looking to the boys "don't worry about it, let's go to the other one"

Youko's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet and ran out of the library, completely forgetting about his tail and leaving the two boys shocked. Yusuke turned to Enki.

"What the hell happened" He asked

"You hurt a kid" Kuwabara answered with a slap to the back of Yusuke's head

"Enki"

"His friend thought it would be fun to try to cut off his tail in his sleep and that why it hurt him, but he's a sort of kid so of course he over reacted" Enki explained

"What do mean by sort of kid" Kuwabara asked while fighting off Yusuke who decided to slap Kuwabara back

"Well I guess he looks like a kid but in actual fact he's probably around 200 to 300 years old" Enki shrugged

You could almost hear the sound of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaws hit the ground causing Enki to laugh. "Come on to the weaker one" He laughed and left the room with the gobsmacked boys I close tow. This time he led them to a dungeon where Youko was growling and trying to push pass the guards to get inside, but was easily kept out. The guards came to attention and Youko slipped past as Enki passed.

Inside the dungeon was cold, dark and damp with the reek of death added. Enki pointed to the cell that Youko stood in front of, slipping different keys into the lock until he got the right one and the rusty door slid open with a loud creek. And what was inside made Yusuke go into a fit of laughter.

"Hi Hiei" Youko called out to the fire demon that sat on the mouldy bed.

It's hard to imagine but try to alright. Now get a mental picture of Hiei up in your head, now remove the bandana and the Jagan eye and shrink him down to half the size. That's the Hiei that sat on the bed, giving his trademark death glare to the all. "What the hell do you want baka?" he snapped and jumped of the bed but his ankle was chained to it, preventing him from achieving his goal of strangling the fox.

As soon as Yusuke stopped laughing he walked over to the tiny fire demon "What's the matter shorty" He teased "to weak to break a chain"

"Hn"

Youko came and sat on the bed "Yeah Hiei you getting weak"

"Shut up fox" Both fire demon and Mazoku shouted, surprising each other

"Nope"

"You two are hopeless" Enki groaned and walked off but only after calling over his shoulder "Youko show them to the dining room once their done"

Yusuke came and sat down on the other side of Hiei and patted his shoulder "He's right" He chuckled but Hiei didn't find it amusing so his fangs sunk into Yusuke's hand, making him jump up and wave his hand around.

"Crap Hiei, we fought enough times but I would never expect you to bite" Yusuke yelled as he examined the bite mark that was deep enough to draw blood

"Do I know you idiot" Hiei asked "or are you just retarded"

Yusuke looked at the two young demons who looked back just as confused.

_They really don't know me_ The thought ran through Yusuke's head


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the cell was broken by the grumble of Kuwabara's stomach, making them turn and see his sheepish grin while he patted his still rumbling stomach. "Sorry guys" he muttered "I haven't had anything to eat yet". And as if agreeing with him and to Yusuke's surprise the stomach next to him rumbled at the mention of food. Laughing Yusuke ruffled Hiei's hair.

"Hungry huh shrimp?" Yusuke asked the tiny demon, earning a swift jab to the ribs making him double over in pain

Youko jumped off the bed and knelt down next to Hiei's ankle and slid a key into the lock, releasing him. "There ya go" The fox beamed and quickly ran out of the cell "let get some food"

Kuwabara instantly stood up and walked out of the cell, soon followed by a confused Yusuke and an equally confused Hiei. After passing the guards and entering the more homely area of the fortress they found Youko leaning against a wall, foot tapping and his left ear twitching in annoyance. When he saw them he grunted and started walking off. Hiei suddenly pushed past Kuwabara and snuck up behind the Kitsune and yanked on the base of his tail, causing him to fall to the ground. Wasting no time he quickly scratched the base of Youko's ear and the Kitsune leaned into his hand purring, causing both of the boys to crack up laughing.

Suddenly Youko let out a little yelp and got to his feet, his golden eyes narrowing on the small leather bag in Hiei's hand. "Give it back" he snapped as he lunged for the bag but missed as Hiei side stepped.

"Aww what's the matter fox boy" Hiei taunted throwing the bag up and down in his hand "lose your precious seeds?"

"At least I'm not a gender confused freak" Youko growled back stopping Hiei in his tracks and Kuwabara and Yusuke to stop laughing and look at the two in shock

"What the hell did you just call me?" Hiei shouted throwing the bag against the wall where it split open, showering the ground with seeds

"A gender confused freak that was so disappointing that even your father didn't bother looking for you"

"why you" Hiei lunged at the fox, hands outstretched to strangle the life from him when a big hand grabbed the back of his cloak, pulling him back roughly while another equally big hand grabbed Youko lifting him into the air.

Those hands belonged to a very unhappy Enki and giving the demons death stares they immediately looked down at the floor. Enki gave a low growl at them before looking at the two older boys who just stared back. "Head up the hall, take the first left and you'll smell what room is the dining hall now go" Enki ordered "we'll be there soon". Both of them nodded and walked away in silence before turning the corner.

"What the hell was that about?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Yusuke burst into laughter with tears forming in his eyes.

_Kuwabara doesn't know about Hiei and Yukina but No one know me sooo _Yusuke thought before wiping away a tear. "Kuwabara" Yusuke began trying to sound serious but miserably failing "Hiei is an Imiko and that's the fire brother thing of Ice Maidens. So technically he's part male fire demon and part Ice _Maiden_" Yusuke was brought to tears again when he saw the horrified expression on Kuwabara's face. After five minutes trying to regain his breath Yusuke set off down the hall, following the scent of food.

Swinging open the doors the boys were confronted with a wonderful sight. The huge wooden table was filled with treats and delights. Meat, salad, fruit and sweets were piled high and both of them grabbed a plate and shovelled as much as they could fit on it. About halfway through eating Enki walked into the room followed by Youko and Hiei who were both rubbing their red cheek. When seeing this Yusuke chocked on the piece of chicken that was in his mouth and Kuwabara hit him on the back making him cough up the chicken. Enki sat down with Youko on his right and Hiei on his left. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with a few glares thrown from the two young demons.

Once they had eaten their fill Enki escorted the two boys to their own room that included a small bathroom, and by small it means absolutely huge. Inside there was a King sized bed, wardrobe and even a TV. Yusuke was lying on the bed, watching a game-show where a man was trying not to fall into a pool of looked like rancid soup and other stuff while being pelted with random objects when he heard the voices. He turned the TV down a little and he heard the more clearly. _Those little brats _Yusuke thought as he picked up the conversation

"How are they going" Hiei asked

"Fine, their energy will be completely drained in two days" Youko replied with a little laugh "Those two are falling for it well aren't they Iwao"

_Who the hell is Iwao? _Yusuke wanted to ask badly while storming out of the room but barely refrained

"Yes they are Tadao and don't use our name out loud, anyone could hear us" Hiei or Iwao hisses back

"Humph. Well tomorrows the day we kick some ass so night"

"Night"

And with that the voices stopped. Yusuke jumped from the bed and ran over to the door, yanking it open so hard that he heard the wood crack slightly but he ignored it. Looking up and down the hall he sighed. There was no one there. Yusuke turned around but froze in place. He walked out of the room and to a pool of moonlight that was streaming in through the window. Captured in the moonlight was a silver hair, a silver fox hair.

* * *

**HI! Imma gonna do a quick review response right now to KJ-Shadow:**

**That will all be revealed in the chapter to come… :D**

**So I plan to also only have about 2-4 more chapter since it's only a short story but I don't know. I might do more but I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuwabara's door burst open and he woke with a start. Yusuke stood there looking fairly mad. Well fairly mad was a bit of an under-statement, he was definitely pissed about something but the Kuwabara, who was only in his spotted boxers didn't care one bit. You could say that he was just as mad as Yusuke. "What the hell's your problem" He yelled pulling the blanket over himself "waking me up in the middle of the bloody night" But Yusuke's reply shocked him because the only thing that the ex-spirit detective did was hold up a single silver hair which just made the situation escalate.

"This is the problem" Yusuke yelled right back strutting over to the bed and shoved the hair in his face "the little demon brats aren't who they say they are"

Kuwabara bit his lip but it was no use, the laughter broke out. "BWHAHAHA" he laughed and fell back "What the hell did you just take; ya know Keiko won't be happy if you're smoking something Urameshi"

"I'm serious you big oaf" Yusuke retorted with a punch to Kuwabara's jaw, shutting him up "I heard them talking about energy, two days and they called each other different names"

"Really now" Kuwabara said with his voice dripping with fake interest "and what were these names?"

"Iwao and Tadao"

"Hey I've got a plan" Kuwabara said genuinely interested now

"That would be a first" Yusuke muttered not trying to hide the comment

"Urameshi I'm serious about this" he grabbed the collar of Yusuke's shirt and raised his fist ready to punch "If we wait till tomorrow we can fight them and in the middle of the fight we use there other names and see how they react"

Yusuke was stunned speechless. _That is actually a good plan_ Yusuke thought but wouldn't dare to actually say it out loud. Apon seeing the shock in Yusuke's face Kuwabara dropped him with a grin plastered to his own face. "Now will you let me get some sleep" Kuwabara yawned before falling back onto the bed and started to snore before Yusuke could answer. Leaving the room Yusuke dropped the hair and walked into his own room and fell asleep, not even bothering to turn off the TV.

Yusuke's own brown eyes meet with _Youko's _golden ones and he screamed. "What the hell fox boy" Yusuke yelled at the now laughing fox "You could have waited outside" and at that very moment he heard Kuwabara's own scream from next door.

"Oi shrimp" He yelled "what was that for" and a few seconds later he appeared in the doorway of Yusuke's room

"Guess you got the same awakening as me huh?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara's eyes flicked from him to the demon

"If you got punched in the gut, then yeah" Kuwabara answered with a hand going to his now bruised gut.

Yusuke burst out laughing along with Youko who had just stopped. "Hey Hiei" The fox demon called out to his comrade "I just scared him so punching that idiot wasn't really necessary to wake him"

"Hn" Was the tiny demons reply

Youko shook his head, ears twitching and he turned to the now woken boys "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to each other and gave a nod of agreement. Yes they would put their plan into motion but they needed to work out a few minor details before it was complete, but that would come later, both the fight and the plane. They were hungry and for them their stomach came before fighting. "Sure but it's your ass that's getting kicked" Yusuke said as he got up and walked out the door followed by the three others "but I need breakfast first"

"Aww but-"Youko began but was cut off by Hiei

"Let him Kitsune it will work as an advantage as disadvantage later on"

"Humph" was all the small fox said, ears laid back and tail twitching. It was obvious he was as eager to fight as Kuwabara and Yusuke.

The dining hall was not one bit as amazing as it was last night. But instead of being filled with meat and side dishes it was filled with pancakes, waffles and other treats that the boys couldn't name. After filling their plates to the brim and eating everything on it they were finally ready for a fight. But on the way to the courtyard they found Enki.

"Where do you think you're going" The demon lord asked

"We're settling the deal Enki" Hiei growled as his crimson eyes glared at the demon that dwarfed over him

_Even more than usual _Yusuke thought biting his lip to stop the laugh that was trying to escape

Kneeling down the huge red demon looked into the eyes that glared at him "Ok but remember our rules. You get to fight them but if they win you answer every question truthfully and without hesitation"

"And if we won we get whatever we want" Hiei added wickedly

"Indeed" Enki said and stood up "well don't kill each other" and walked off leaving a terrified Human, confused Mazoku and two bloodthirsty child-like demons in the hallway.

The battle arena turned out to be in the middle of the courtyard. A few small spaces had been cleared and were the actual battle areas. Near each area was a shaded spot for resting or the unconscious bodies of your team-mates. Yusuke turned to face the so called _Hiei _and _Youko_.

"So what are the pairings boys?" He asked as he clapped in hands together "personally I would love to kick Hiei's but again"

"Hn deal" The Imiko snapped and threw off his cloak "fox go with the idiot"

"Alright" Youko yelled and ran to the nearest ring

Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke and whispered in his ear "In the middle of the fight we do it" then walked over and faced the silver haired demon.

Yusuke took up his own fighting stance and saw that the fire demon in front of him had done the same. "Ready?" Yusuke asked

"Bring it Mazoku" Hiei snapped and prepared as Yusuke ran at him

Yusuke ran at Hiei and aimed a sweep at his feet which he easily dodged and punched the detective in the jaw. Stumbling back a few steps Yusuke jabbed with his right hand into the demons stomach and then punched with his left hand. Hiei was sent flying into the ground but got back onto his feet. This game of punches and jabs went on for a few minutes more before Hiei landed a well-placed kick to Yusuke's shin.

Over with Kuwabara and Youko things were much different. Kuwabara had many scratches and bruises while the fox only had a smirk. The damn fox was too fast for the breathless Kuwabara whose attempts at hand-to-hand combat and spirit sword-to-hand combat had both failed miserably. The fox landed a few feet away from Kuwabara and called out "Tired already human" sending Kuwabara charging straight at him, but this time he had a plan. Youko still had the bandages on his tail, a weak spot that Urameshi had pointed out in the library. Kuwabara swung his spirit sword at Youko who flipped high into the air, just as Kuwabara expected and aimed his foot at the middle of his back. At the last possible moment Kuwabara reached out and grabbed the bandaged area of Youko's tail.

Only he didn't, his hand went straight _through _the fox's tail. But this didn't go unnoticed. Yusuke saw Hiei's eyes widen in shock as he saw the spectacle unfold in front of him. Youko and Kuwabara both fell to the ground with a yell and the other two ran over to their own team-mates. As all four of them got to their feet Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaw dropped open in shock.

Standing across from them was Youko and Hiei but it looked like Youko was part of a computer that glitches out. Parts of him shook while other parts vanished in little chunks only to return moments later. Hiei reached out a hand to touch Youko but as he did the same thing happened to him.

"Tadao what the hell happened?" Glitch Hiei asked

Glitch Youko/Tadao just shrugged and looked at the shocked pair "Too late to keep this secret any more but" He grinned wickedly "We could also drain their power Iwao"

"Good idea" Iwao/Glitch Hiei agreed and also turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke with a murderous glint in his eyes

* * *

**Hi!**

**Yes I left off at a cliff hanger and you will have to wait a bit for the next chapter! IM SO EVIL! MUHAHAHA**

**Also like all good things only two more chapters will be after this one, I know sad ;(  
But on the good side of news I will be releasing a HieiXOC story shortly after this one finishes called The Dragons Savoir.**


	5. Chapter 5

The two glitched out demons took one slow step towards Yusuke and Kuwabara who just stared back in surprize. Tadao smiled wickedly as he closed in and Iwao smirk was just as bad before a blur of green shocked them and Kuwabara. It took a while for Kuwabara, who was now sprawled out on the ground a few feet away while Iwao and Tadao were in his place, to work out what happened. Yusuke stood with his left leg raised like he had just kicked, which he had. He shook his head before asking quite loudly "What the hell?"

Tadao glanced at Iwao before nodding and disappear quite like Hiei did only to reappear as a streak of silver running towards the dungeons. Yusuke turned back to Iwao before seeing him glitch one final time before completely transforming. He stayed the same height but his hair shifted so it was about normal length and a dark green. The once crimson eyes turned a bright blue and flicked to Yusuke with disgust and he hissed, revealing rows of sharp teeth like shards of glass. Tight muscles tensed under the light green skin that covered his body.

"The Imiko uses the last of his power to save a human" he hissed shaking his head and hunching over before bursting into a cackling laughter "Tadao will finish them while I finish you two" He lunged at Yusuke with blinding speed.

Time slowed down and Yusuke's vision went blurry when he heard the familiar voice fill his head. "Detective listen carefully" Hiei said weakly, his voice echoing around Yusuke's skull "Follow the other one. The fool can take this one" and with that he disappeared along with the slow motion and Iwao's sharp claws ripped into Yusuke's thigh. Yusuke brought a balled fist down on the demon knocking it off him. Iwao ripped his claws down Yusuke's thigh leaving the material of his pants torn and crimson.

"Kuwabara take him" Yusuke yelled causing the orange headed human to jump and struggle to his feet before Yusuke ran off towards the dungeons, ignoring the "URAMESHI" that was bellowed after him and the agitated hiss.

Yusuke grinned at himself as he ran but it faltered as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He could sense the alarming amounts of sprit energy rise with each step he took but he pressed on following the trail of silver fox hair that were sprinkled through the hallways, marking a path were the glitch had ran. Yusuke finally let his aching lung rest at Iwao's old cell, the hair clearly showing that he entered but there was no sign of him. With his brow furrowed with confusion Yusuke stepped into the cell only to find it was completely empty after two minutes of searching. Crying out in frustration Yusuke sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall, only to topple through the wall. Yusuke's head hit the stone floor with a painful crack and a small yelp of surprise escaped him. He opened his eyes which he had shut as he fell only to yelp again at the sight before him.

The full stone room had an eerie green glow to it making it seem dimer than it actually was. Tadao stood, now in his normal form that looked a lot like his college except for having blindingly bright blue hair and dark green eyes, in front of two huge glass cylinders that had bits of wire and tubing made out of what looked like a dark metal. What made Yusuke let out his second yelp was what was contained in the cylinders, on the left was Hiei dressed in his usual full black outfit without the bandanna, revealing an open Jagan eye unlike his other two crimson. He was terrible too, both physically and energy wise. Kurama, to the right, was no better with more physical injuries than Hiei. One nasty cut ran across his left leg, clearly visible through the torn fabric of his tan pants and the blood that had leaked from it frozen in place like he was encased in ice.

"Care…" Hiei started mentally before trailing off "Tadao has more…strength than he's letting on. Hurry though, the fox…I'm not sure about him" and then he left Yusuke's head along with a lot of his energy.

Tadao let out an oddly feminine laugh "You may think your invincible Mazoku" _she _cackled "but draining strength from your friends will make us strong. The fox is almost done and the Imiko will follow shortly" She cackled again "You will be the first to die though"

Yusuke cracked a grin pulling himself from the cold floor and to his feet. "Your even shorter than Hiei and that shrimp can't even beat me so what's make you any different? Pint size!" Yusuke snickered earning a growl

"You're playing a dangerous game Detective" Hiei muttered

* * *

**Yes I know it's a short chapter but honestly, I couldn't be bothered writing more so there will _p__robably_ be an extra chapter to make up for it. **

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Thank you and did this answer your question KyoHana?**

**Milye6 yes but no at the same time…**

**KJ-Shadow I don't know. It's meant to be a little confusing but all will be explained!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS, REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! YOU FEED MY CONFIDENCE AND ADDICTION!**


End file.
